


Warmer Days

by miing_10



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miing_10/pseuds/miing_10
Summary: Hwitaek loves visiting the cafe, but not for the food.





	Warmer Days

It wasn't usual for Lee Hwitaek to come back to a cafe regularly, let alone spending his precious time there on every Tuesday, Friday and Saturday. The pastries and breads were good, the beverages were good (Hwitaek liked their hot chocolate the most) but these weren't the real reason for his actions. Sure he tried to not make it obvious nor suspicious the first time around. He tried the method of ordering different stuffs from time to time but that too got tiring. Hence he settled with the regular cup of hot chocolate and a piece of shortbread, couldn't care less even if his initial 'plans' were found out.

"Is that all, Sir?"

Ah, there he went daydreaming again. The saccharine sweet voice pulled him back to reality. Hwitaek didn't want to admit it at first, but he's most definitely whipped for the man standing right in front of him. The barista, Kim Hyojong as the nametag read, gave him a bright smile which melted all of his problems away. Hwitaek couldn't help but feel the creeping blush. He caught himself staring, even had the nerve to let his own mind wander, sheesh.

Hwitaek gave a deliberate nod. He paid the usual amount before walking to a seat nearby and waited for his orders to arrive.

Work was rough for Hwitaek these past few days. Their new boss was having it tough on him especially since Hwitaek just started working for 5 months. It wasn't the best decision he's made, neither was it a good job. Hell he's had offers to go elsewhere but the office was the closest to his house. He didn't want to leave the place yet since it was cheap. Although he might consider moving once he gets a promotion. But he was thankful he bumped into this cafe.

Thankful that he was able to meet a beauty along the way.

And on days like these, staring at the pretty face could really melt his problems away, literally and figuratively. Even for a few minutes, it meant a lot to Hwitaek.

"You come here quite often," Hyojong handed him the foam cup of hot chocolate and the packet of shortbread. On the cup was a small flower drawn right beside Hwitaek's name. It was unusual but Hwitaek didn't point it out as he was too busy stammering for a reply.

"Y-Yeah, my office is nearby,"

Up close, Hwitaek could see the tattoos on his hands and neck. He never noticed it before but he didnt dislike it either. On one hand he had the same flower tattoo from the drawing. Hwitaek figured Hyojong loved flowers, and decided that the image fit him. His long, blond fringe was parted at the middle, long eyelashes adorning the eyes. Pretty, he thought. Hwitaek gave a nervous smile.

There wasn't much customers at the time as it was almost closing time. The cafe was closed at 7pm daily, quite an odd timeframe but Hwitaek didn't delve deeper into it. Aside from himself, Hyojong and his two other colleagues, there were only an old man reading a newspaper somewhere in the corner and a middle-aged woman browsing through cat videos. The audio wasn't as loud, but it was audible especially since the place is almost vacant.

Hwitaek liked visiting the cafe precisely at this hour. Lesser stress, lesser noise. He'd be lying if the environment did nothing to calm his tired mind. Although most of the times, he'd just sit near the entrance and observe Hyojong from afar while pretending to be busy with his phone. He never lingered too long to avoid suspicion. But there was one time when Hyojong's colleague, Kang Hyunggu as the nametag read, came up to him and notified their closing time.

Hwitaek silently wished it was Hyojong telling him so, making this his first-time interaction with the man outside of that counter.

"Really? I totally wouldn't guess that," Hyojong joked and Hwitaek snorted, "What makes you come by so often? Surely it's not just the food,"

"No, it really is the food,"

Hwitaek knew nobody bought the lie but–

"Is it the food or the barista?"

_Told you nobody bought the lie, Lee Hwitaek_.

Both of them whipped their head around to find Hwitaek's previously encountered barista. Hyunggu's smile was a mile wide, one hand holding a washcloth. Hwitaek's face flushed.

"Hyunggu yah! That's not nice," Hyojong sputtered. Hwitaek didn't want to believe it but he could see the red tinge on his pale cheeks.

He really wanted to kiss it away.

"Well, it really is the food," He tried again before Hyojong seemed more embarrassed, "Although the people working here are nice too,"

"Hwitaek-ssi, Hyojong hyung isn't as nice as you think," Hyunggu teased as he cleaned a glass, "He's a devil so you should stay away from him,"

"Please don't listen to him," Another voice resounded across the room. Hwitaek recognized him as Yang Hongseok, the ladies' man. Hwitaek actually visited the place more often than not (having Hyojong around is a bonus) so he'd seen how the girls reacted around him. He is handsome for one, and friendly, "He's just jealous he doesn't get as much attention,"

The other customers had filtered out, leaving Hwitaek alone with the three baristas.

"Hyung, that's so mean," Hyunggu pouted before leaving the counter and went into the kitchen.

Hyojong laughed, his attention finally swerving back to Hwitaek, "Well, it's almost closing time, "

Hwitaek nodded.

_I know_.

But before he could even get out to leave, Hyojong slid a piece of paper in his palm.

"Come again," He whispered teasingly before walking away.

Hwitaek's heart pounded in his chest. He profusely thanked him before dashing out of the cafe. Did Hyojong notice he was checking him out? He was worried yet happy at the same time. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach, and when he opened his palm—

 

 

 

 

  
**"Enjoy a free coffee on a purchase of croissant every Monday!"**

 

  
A coupon.

Hwitaek got a fucking _coupon_.

He felt like killing himself then and there for falling for it.

**Author's Note:**

> People will hate me for this but I have to ahaha the idea came to me and I had to let it out!!   
> I really wish to explore more of the plotline with more ships but I'm bad at keeping my words so pls look forward to more :')
> 
> And it's my first time writing a Pentagon fic, so hello fellow Universe!! :)))


End file.
